Shots
by SkittlesStar25
Summary: Something has happened and Craig is going crazy. Risking his future just to end someone elses. He's been put through too much and this person is finally going to pay. warning: death. please R&R!


**A/N: Hey everyone! It's me again with another story. I swear the inspiration just keeps coming. I'm working on the next chapters of Brittle Souls, Is It Over, and the Life of Manny Santos. I have a few other fics in the making, but here's something to tie you over for the moment. Not sure if this should be a one shot or if I should continue...let me kno. Anyway why am I wasting your time! GET READING!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters, I only own the plotline. **

* * *

As he sat in the classroom his thoughts kept on returning to the 45 magnum sitting in his locker. His heart pulsed at an extreme speed, he wasn't sure if he could do it, but he knew if he didn't he'd be even crazier than he was now. When the bell rang it was his cue to do his deed. While he was walking to his locker he saw her pass, she smiled at him, but he just walked even faster. She got to her locker and picked up a note. It read: 

_Ashley- _

_Meet me in the back of the school as soon as you get this. I love you and I'm sorry. _

_-Craig _

She suddenly became scared; she had no idea what Craig was going to do and started to worry. He approached his locker and opened it cautiously, making sure no one would see the hunk of metal shining on top of his books. Looking around to make sure no one was in sight, he shoved the gun into his backpack.

Craig slowly walked outside and sat on a bench, nervously awaiting Ash's arrival. It's been weeks since they've gotten along and months since Craig has taken his medication. Ashley pushed open the door to see Craig staring off into the distance; she called his name several times before he turned around.

"Ashley, I'm s-sorry. I was kind of spacing out."

She smiled, "its okay." She walked up to him and gave him a kiss; he deepened this kiss before she broke away.

"Okay, we have plenty of time to make-out later. Now what did you want?"

Craig looked at the ground with guilt written all over his face.

"I...I needed to talk to you. Can we go for a walk?" She nodded as Craig led her down by the ravine.

He made sure no one was around when he brought her into the woods. Once again he kissed her; he wanted the last moments of Ashley's life to be happy and wonderful. As she kissed him back he lowered her to the ground where everything got even more intense. They ended up with ½ their clothes on the ground.

When they finally stopped everything Ashley smiled, "Wow, you're amazing you know that."

Just hearing her say such things made him feel horrible. He didn't want to kill her; honestly he didn't, but he knew everything would destroy him and ultimately drive him to suicide.

"Ashley, listen. The real reason I brought you out here was to let you know a few things. First of all I want you to know that I love you. Lately I haven't been expressing it enough. I want you to be happy."

Ashley started to tear, 'Craig..are you breaking up with me?"

Craig started to tear too, "N-no Ash. It's not like that, but you do have to leave me. I love you, but I can't take it anymore." He kissed her once more before pulling out the gun.

Her eyes went wide; he was acting crazy like Rick.

"Craig, oh god please don't do it, I love you, and everybody cares about you! There has to be a better way." More tears streamed down his face.

"It..it isn't for me." With that she screamed as she was hit with several metal bullets to her chest. "I'm sorry," he said as he let the gun fall next to Ashley's bloody lifeless body.

* * *

Craig slowly walked back to Degrassi; several people were outside wondering where the gun shot came from. He pulled open the door and walked to the office. The secretary eyed him strangely, he looked upset and, but she still let him use the phone. 

"Joey, its Craig and I need you to pick me up from school now. I need to discuss my situation with you."

"Is your father picking you up Mr...um...Manning?" she asked while peering at his name on the sigh in sheet.

"Yes, he is, do you think I could wait here until he gets here?"

She smiled and nodded before going back to her work. About ten minutes later Joey arrived to sign him out. He couldn't believe the condition he was in.

"So what happened that you needed to come home?" Craig stayed silent. "Son, are you alright?"

Joey was concerned; Craig had never been this messed up. After about five minutes he spoke, "Joey, I need to tell you something. I..I've been off my medication for months, so when they come to get me know that I had to do it. I needed to keep what little sanity I had left, I did it to keep me alive."

Joey wasn't quite sure what to say, what could Craig have done to make him act this way. "Um Craig..you didn't hurt someone did you?"

Craig's eyes began to water again, "No Joey, I set them free. Free from me, free so I could never hurt them and free so they'd never suffer seeing me hurt myself." The rest of the car ride home all the way through dinner was silent.

* * *

Back At Degrassi: 

Ms. Hatsilakos sat in her office writing down detention for cutters when she noticed Ashley's name. 'Ashley? As in Kerwin? It's not like her to skip class.' She went to her small security television and rewound the tape of that day. She stopped when she saw Ashley on the screen. Ms. H watched her approach Craig and follow him into the ravine. She fast forwarded the tape until she watched people flood into the back of the school while Craig trudged back into the school. She thought back to when she had to break up the crowd and assure them that nothing happened.

"Oh my god!" she covered her mouth; it couldn't be true could it? She picked up the phone and dialed the Kerwin-Isaacs house hold before Mrs. Kerwin answered.

"Hello? Mrs. Kerwin speaking."

"Yes Mrs. Kerwin, this is Ms. Hatsilakos from Degrassi. I have recorded here that Ashley has cut school from period six on through nine."

Mrs. Kerwin pondered, "Well that's strange, she hasn't been home, maybe she's with Craig."

"Well, I have here a paper that says a Mr. Joey Jeremiah picked Craig up early from school."

Mrs. Kerwin began to worry, "I um..I don't know where she is, I need to call all her friends, I'm sorry but I have to go." With that she hung up as Miss H. stared at the phone, 'Maybe I'm wrong, maybe she's just at a friend's house.'

* * *

Kerwin-Isaacs House: 

"Toby, have you seen your sister?" Toby eyed her strange.

"I don't know where she is, probably with her friends." He ran back upstairs to finish his video game while she called Paige. Her mother explained that Paige had been home sick all day. She then called Hazel, Jimmy, Ellie, and ev en Craig. Mrs. Kerwin was getting nervous. She knew who she had to call.

"Hello Toronto Police?"

"Yes, this is the police ma'am how can we help you?"

"This is Mrs. Kerwin and my daughter Ashley is missing. She skipped the second half of school, but none of her friends have seen her."

"How long has she approximately been missing?"

She looked at the clock, "Around eight hours."

"Okay, well we'll send an officer to fill out a report and we'll begin the search immediately."

"Thank you." She hung up the phone and slowly collapsed on her couch. 'Where are you Ash?'

* * *

**Craig's House: **

Craig stared blankly at the wall, his eyes hollow and empty, unable to grasp the fac of what he had done. Ashley, his girlfriend, the one he loved; he shot her. He knew they would find her and find his gun. Craig sighed as an eerie smiled crept across his face, he was finally free. No matter how he did it he was free. There was no annoying girl in the way of his happiness. Ashley had tried to shatter all of his dreams and now he was free. He collapsed on his bed and closed his eyes, the look on her face was one of utmost fear and hurt. He thought of shooting himself after he shot her, but why kill himself? He can move on and continue his life. Although it seems he'll be in a padded room for almost the rest of his life. '_It could be worse,_' he thought, ' _I could be in jail._'

* * *

**-Degrassi-**

Mrs. H. began to walk to her car with hopes that Ashley will be found safe and sound. Before she closed her door she decided to talk a look around the back of the school. There was complete silence, except for the clicking of her heels. When she turned around she heard a rustling around the bushes, it was still a bit light out so she decided to take a look around.

She noticed something crawling through the ravine. She almost screamed when she realized it was a person. The only things that came to her mind was Ashley. Slowly she made her way down into the ravine before approaching the figure.

"Ashley?" she asked, praying that she was still alive. The body slowly moved as Ashley Kerwin stared at Mrs. H. with a blood covered face. She smiled before falling back toward the ground. Mrs. H. quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911. About two minutes later an ambulance was at the ravine putting Ashley on a stretcher.

* * *

**-Kerwin-Isaacs House-**

Mrs. Kerwin was just beginning to dose off when the phone rang. She stretched a little before answering the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Mrs. Kerwin?" said a stern voice.

"Yes, I'm Mrs. Kerwin."

"We've found your daughter. She's been shot and she's lost a lot of blood, but there's still a chance she might make it."

"Oh thank god." She said, tears streaming down her face.

"She's being held in the emergency room at-"

"I know where, thank you officer." With that she hung up as a smile grew, '_My little girl's alive._'

"Toby, get down here now!" Toby slowly trudged down the stairs wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"What Mom?"

"Get your coat, you're sister's been shot and we hafta go see her." Without another word the two headed out the door on their way to see Ashley.

* * *

**-Hospital-**

Mrs. Hatsilakos sat in the waiting room hoping that Ashley was going to be okay. She knew her theory was right, all she needed to do was talk to, "Craig?" she said.

**Mrs. H's POV:**

He sat down a few seats away from me as his shaggy brown hair fell into his eyes. He mumbled something under his breath before clenching his fists. '_Maybe I was wrong, maybe he didn't shoot her.' _I thought.

"Craig are you alright?"

He lifted his head and stared at me blankly, "No, I'm not alright. You don't understand Miss H. She didn't die. She was suppose to die." I stared, fear written all over my face.

"She was suppose to die Craig? What do you mean!"

He slammed his head hard against the wall, "She was suppose to DIE! The bullets, there were so many of them, how...how did she survive! I just don't get it!"

He had finally gone crazy, lost it completely and he wanted Ashley dead.

"Craig calm down, we can fix this together."

"No, I need to finish what I started, " he pushed open the door and walked up to her, she turned to him, "Why Craig?"

"Because if I don't kill you I'll go INSANE!" he screamed before placing his hands around her neck and applying pressure. She started choking and the emergency button began to flash on her equipment, he was running out of time. He felt her grip slowly release as her heart monitor went flat.

"FINALLY! FINALLY!" he laughed manically as tears filled his eyes. I couldn't believe what had just happened, Craig had single handedly killed his girlfriend and I sat there and did nothing, I was just as bad as he was.

"Craig, how could you?" I asked when he walked back into the room.

"Because I had to, she was ruining my life, it was either her or me."

"I...I don't understand."

"Of course you don't understand, NOBODY understands. All anyone can say is oh look at Craig he's crazy; nobody thinks of why, they just stereo-typically judge me. I'm sick of it!"

**Normal POV:**

He wiped the tears off his face and sat back in his chair. Suddenly the doctors rushed past them to find Ashley dead. They slowly walked out of the room, "I'm sorry," the doctor began, " she's gone."

Craig's eyes lit up, "You mean she's gone? Dead, six feet under, maggot food, not living, croaked?"

The doctor fidgeted, "Well...if you wanna put it like that then yes."

Fresh tears fell from his eyes, "Thank you doctor, thank you so much."

The doctor eyed him strange as Mrs. Kerwin and Toby ran in, "Doctor...how's my little girl?"

He removed his glasses and cleaned them off, "I'm sorry Mrs. Kerwin, but your daughter past away."

Her eyes went wide, "What? No...she can't be...she...No...NO...NO!" She collapsed to the floor with uncontrollable crying. Mrs. H. consoled Toby as Craig sat there crying tears of joy."

* * *

**A/N: Horrible isn't it? Ashley's dead. Well anyway it's just something that entered my mind one day. If you didn't like it or did or whatever just let me kno! Thanx**

**_SkittlesStar25_**


End file.
